The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein relate generally to surgical systems and methods for using a wearable user interface.
Because of the fine and sensitive nature of ocular surgeries, surgeons use magnification devices, such as microscopes, for visualization and magnification of a surgical site. However, surgery under a microscope poses several challenges because the surgical site can be viewed only when the eyes are directly aligned with the oculars. Therefore, when a surgeon desires to check settings or surgical parameters of the surgical system, he or she must pause the surgery, change his or her gaze from the surgical site to a surgical console that may show the settings, and then turn back to the surgical site. While this may take only a few seconds each time, the multiple pauses decrease the efficiency of the surgery, and may result in fewer surgeries that can be scheduled for a single day.
In addition, during the procedure, the surgeon often must hold his head at an awkward angle in order to look through the microscope. Over time, fatigue may make this position uncomfortable.
The present disclosure is directed to devices, systems, and methods that address one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.